User blog:Galaxilord1954 EX/Puns
So, as many of you know, I am a HUGE fan of Ace Attorney, and so are a few of you guys on this wikia, so, I figured, why not make a list of the puns from the franchise? It could give everyone here a good chuckle. So let's get started. Starting with. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (The Original) Cindy Stone(Victim of The First Turnabout): Cinder Stone Larry Butz(Defendant in The First Turnabout and Reccuring Character): Butts. Winston Payne(Prosecutor of the first case in the first four games.): Winced in Pain. Dick Gumshoe(A detective in the first four games and in the Investigations games): Detective Detective(Dick and Gumshoe are two alternative names for a detective.) April May(A witness in Turnabout Sisters): Do I really need to explain. Redd White(Real killer in Turnabout Sisters): Red, White and Blue (He owns a company called BLUE Corp.) Will Powers(Defendant in Turnabout Samurai): Willpower Jack Hammer(Victim in Turnabout Samurai): Jackhammer. Wendy Oldbag(Witness in Turnabout Samurai and recurring character): Windy Old Bag Sal Manella(Witness in Turnabout Samurai and Accomplice): Salmonella. Cody Hackins(Witness in Turnabout Samurai): Code Hacking Dee Vasquez(Real Killer in Turnabout Samurai): Divaesque Penny Nichols(Witness in Turnabout Samurai): Penny and Nickels. Lotta Hart(Witness in Turnabout Goodbyes): A lot of heart. Bruce Goodman(Victim in Rise From the Ashes): Good man. Neil Marshall(Victim in Rise From the Ashes): Kneeling Marshall(He dies in a fashion related to this.) Damon Gant(Real Killer in Rise From the Ashes): Demon Gent Mike Meekins(Witness in Rise From the Ashes): Meek Now, moving onto. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All (Second Game) Dustin Prince(Victim in The Lost Turnabout): Dusting Prints. Richard Wellington(Real Killer in The Lost Turnabout): Rich and Well. Turner Gray(Victim in Reunion and Turnabout): Turning Gray(As in your hair going grey.) Ini Miney(Real Killer in Reunion and Turnabout): Ini, Mini, Mini, Moe. Director Hotti(Witness in Reunion and Turnabout): Hotty as in a hot woman, references how many crushes he has. Trilo Quist(Witness in Turnabout Big Top): Ventriloquist. Lawrence "Moe" Curls(Witness in Turnabout Big Top): The Three Stooges. Acro/Bat:(Bat is the real killer in Turnabout Big Top and Acro is his brother): Acrobat. Matt Engarde(Defendant and Villain of Turnabout Big Top): On Guard. Celeste Inpax(Matt's fiancée, now deceased): Celestial Impact. Now time for the wrap up of the original trilogy, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. Doug Swallow(Victim of Turnabout Memories): Drug Swallow. Godot(Prosecutor of Trials and Tribulations and Mia Fey's boyfriend): His real name is DieGO ArmanDO. Ron DeLite(Defendant of The Stolen Turnabout): Ron Delight. Luke Atmey(Villain of The Stolen Turnabout): Look At Me. Desiree DeLite(Witness in The Stolen Turnabout): Desire Delight. Furio Tigre(Real Killer in Recipe for Turnabout): Furious Tiger. Terry Fawles(Defendant in Turnabout Begginings): There He Falls, this is referencing how He commits suicide at the end of the case just as Mia Fey is about to win the case. *I can't really think of ones for The Bridge to The Turnabout, but since this is my second favorite case in the series, I had to mention this. Iris: Not a pun but, in Greek Mythology, Iris is a character who acts like a bridge between Gods and mortals. And that wraps up the original trilogy of the Ace Attorney franchise, now to go from 2019 to 2026 for, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. TBA. Category:Blog posts